It Felt Like Magic
by TalesOfABlueBox
Summary: It's Christmas, and Dan and Phil are spending it together. When the Christmas presents are opened it is sure to create some nice memories... (PHAN)


It Felt Like Magic

DISCLAIMER: This is purely a work of fiction; I am in no way implying that Phan is or ever has been real.

Christmas Eve

Tiny flakes of shimmering white snow trickled down from the grey-white sky, and the faint murmur of 'Silent Night' could be heard from a few streets away. Dan shivered, having refused to wear a hat and scarf despite the bitter winter temperatures. He was walking back from Christmas Eve shopping which, as usual, he had left until the last possible minute. He held a red and gold decorated bag containing the only Christmas present he really cared about. Phil's. There was no doubt in his mind that Phil would love it, because he knew him almost better than he knew himself. Smiling absent-mindedly, he carried on walking down the street.

When he reached the front door of the apartment, he noticed that it was locked which was probably a sign that Phil had gone to bed. He sighed in relief whilst twisting his key in the lock as he needed to wrap up Phil's present. Once he'd unlocked the door and turned on the hall light, Dan placed the bag onto the side and shoved his snow-covered trainers into the cupboard. The clock on the elaborately decorated festive mantelpiece (Phil's idea, of course) read 10:08pm. He could scarcely believe that it would be Christmas day in just under two hours, and the thought of spending it with Phil gave him the warmest feeling that he couldn't explain.

Deciding to make himself a hot chocolate before he settled down to wrapping, Dan wandered into the kitchen and hit the button on the kettle without bothering to ask Phil if he wanted one as he assumed he was in bed. What he didn't realise was that he was sat in his room putting an equal amount of effort into Dan's present. When the kettle was boiled, he carried the steaming hot chocolate into the lounge, picking up the bag on the way. The lounge was large, fortunately, so he was able to spread out the various parts of the present around the floor. It was made up of a photo album in which were carefully placed hundreds of photos from their various adventures out, a box of chocolates he came across entirely by accident which were shaped as lions, a Death Note t-shirt and a homemade CD with all of Phil's favourite songs. It filled him with excitement to picture his face the next day when he opened them.

The presents didn't take long to wrap, and once he was entirely happy with them, Dan placed them under the Christmas tree in the corner of the room and turned off the light. His hot chocolate was cooler by then, so drinking it quickly he set the mug down in the dishwasher and walked to his room. When he got there, he debated going on Tumblr but knew it would only result in him staying up until 3am so changed into his pyjamas and laid down in bed. His dreams that night were taken over, as usual, by Phil but also the excitement of what was to come the next day…

Christmas Day

A loud crash on the door woke Dan up with a start. 'Dan! _DAN!_ Wake up, it's Christmas!' He glanced at the clock to his side. 7:54pm. Rolling his eyes as he knew Phil was incapable of lying in at Christmas, he threw on his slippers and wandered over to the door where an excited Phil was waiting. It swung open to reveal the black haired man with striking blue eyes grinning more than he had grinned in his life. And that smile was infectious.

'MERRY CHRISTMAS DAN!' he shouted, and without warning threw his arms around Dan. It was a warm hug, and Dan, although trying to convince himself otherwise, didn't want it to end so suddenly. Phil looked up at him and he felt himself grinning as well.

'Merry Christmas Phil' he replied, and before he knew it he was being led down the landing to the lounge. The Christmas tree was sparkling in the corner of the room, and a significantly larger pile of presents than had been there the previous night was stacked underneath it. Phil had been busy.

'Bloody hell Phil! How many presents?!' he exclaimed.

'I got a bit carried away. But anyway, not all of them are from me and it's Christmas so what does it matter?' Phil could barely contain a serious face and soon his beaming expression replaced it.

'Let's get started then!' The two of them sat in front of the tree and began taking out presents and opening them. Soon a large pile of gifts from family, friends and other YouTubers had formed in the middle of the room. They had, however, saved each other's ones until last. When the time came, they were both excited, but also slightly nervous.

'Let's do it' Phil whispered. They both tore at the wrapping paper until the gifts were revealed. Dan's present that he had been looking forward to so much turned out to be two tickets to see Fall Out Boy live, a model llama that was almost the size of him, a box of Maltesers with a label carefully placed across the packet stating that they were 'Dantesers' and the Season One boxset of Supernatural as he had been wanting to see it for so long. It seemed that he and Phil loved their presents equally as Dan was overwhelmed firstly by how well Phil knew him, and secondly that he paid that much attention to get him exactly what he wanted. Phil was jumping up and down with a smile plastered over his face.

'Oh Dan, thank you so much!' he whispered. The compliment was returned, and soon Phil was sat right in front of him for a hug. This time it was more drawn out, more intense and all around more… passionate. They looked at each other, holding the gaze for longer than was probably necessary. Dan could feel Phil's warm breath on his face, sweet with the smell of Advent calendar chocolate.

'I, er-' Dan's words were cut off when Phil began leaning closer towards him. He felt himself do the same until they were millimetres away from each other. It was Phil that made the final step. Their mouths connected in a kiss that began slowly and tenderly.

'_Phil_' Dan breathed, but could get no word in as the kiss became deeper. Dan felt butterflies, but they were easily replaced by the warm feeling that was spreading through his body. Longing to be closer still, he knotted his hand in Phil's hair, and Phil wrapped his arm around Dan's waist, holding him and moaning softly into his mouth. They kissed for what felt like half an hour, each of them completely letting out the emotions that had been building up. They broke off, and whilst looking into each other's eyes, linked hands.

'Dan, that was-' Phil murmured.

'It was perfect Phil. You're perfect. I don't know why I didn't realise earlier'. The kiss had been a long time coming, and wasn't like the stories say, that it was electric. It felt more like-

It felt like magic.


End file.
